1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data carriers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data carrier configuration comprising a transport carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the expansion of the modern information society, non-cash forms of payment are becoming the dominant vehicle of financial transactions. Typical non-cash forms of payment include automated transfers from bank accounts, transaction cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, and prepaid cards, etc. Transaction cards themselves have seen, over time, an increase in technological sophistication, evolving from magnetic stripe cards to cards having embedded integrated circuits, to cards having embedded antennas and integrated circuits with radio frequency identification (RFID) capabilities for contactless applications. With the change in card technology, opportunities for different configuration and packaging of data carriers are available. Accordingly, what is needed is a data carrier configuration for supporting states of non-cash transaction technology.